


Library Mode

by RaspberryHeaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Island Mode, kissing in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryHeaven/pseuds/RaspberryHeaven
Summary: Peko didn't expect her experience at Hope's Peak academy to involve cleaning for a giant rabbit, let alone having library dates with a princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabblingDilettante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingDilettante/gifts).



“All right! Let’s embrace our youthful life and enjoy our traditional Japanese school cleaning!” Sonia rolled up her sleeves.

“This isn’t what I’d call a traditional school life,” Peko muttered, looking around Hanamaru’s cabin. At least the chef outfits hanging up were a pristine white, although she didn’t want to think about the magazines, manga and tissues littering the floor. And why did his room come supplied with these things on a school trip, anyway? It made no sense. None of it did. The soft tropical breeze, the shining pool, the pink rabbit telling the to make floral hairpins out of junk…” “If you could call Hope’s Peak Academy a traditional school.”

“But Japanese scholars do have cleaning duty before the school term starts, right?” Sonia looked a little like puppy who had seen the lead put away. Peko loved puppies, even if she didn’t understand them. “I want to fully experience all aspects of Japanese high school life!”

“Yes, we do,” Peko said, softening despite herself. At least Sonia had volunteered, more than Peko had expected from a princess. She had been a little surprised at the offer from Nanami too, especially after seeing the nightmare that was the gamer’s room, but the reason soon became clear. Even now, Nanami was curled up on the floor, immersed in a handheld game. Useless.

Peek sighed, and turned back to Sonia, who was examining a broom with deep interest and a little bemusement, as if trying to work out what end went on the floor. Cinderella in reverse, thought Peko. And so pretty. Peek had been charmed by a picture book as a child, the contrast between Cinderella’s gentleness and beauty and her hard work. To Peko, working since she was tiny, it had been a beautiful picture—especially as the good servant won her prince. 

Sonia had clearly only just left the palace for the first time, and was bewildered by the hearth. But she had the same long pale hair and air of sweet, gracious earnestness.

“Do you know what to do with this? Are you any good at cleaning up, Peko?”

“Cleaning up messes is my job,” Peko muttered. “Especially the blood.”

She thought she hadn’t spoken aloud. When she turned, Sonia was staring at her, with stars in her eyes. “Pekoyama! I knew it! You’re a ninja!”

Peko could feel the blood staining her cheeks. “No, no. I’m just good at kendo—“

“Nanami, don’t you think she looks exactly like Black Braids schoolgirl, from that ninja dating game…”

Chiaki looked up from her screen, her normally vague gaze disconcertingly intense. “Yes. Not exactly, though, her hair is the wrong colour and the school uniform is different. I’m not sure what she looks like naked, though.” She went back to her game.

“Those games are usually played by men, I have no idea who the character is. And I’m not a ninja.”

“Have you killed lots of people? I’ve had people killed, naturally, but what does it feel like to do it yourself?” Sonia’s cheeks were pink, her eyes shining, and somehow Peko just wanted to please her. This, then, was the famous Ultimate High School Level Princess charisma. Peko could feel herself wanting to please Sonia, to tell her about all her kills, to be honoured by her…

Honoured for what? Blood, groans of pain, fear in the eyes of people she had nothing against. Telling herself she had nothing to be guilty for; she had merely done her job. No guilt, and no honour. Peko was her young master’s tool, an instrument of protection and vengeance, and she needed no affirmation other than that she had done her job efficiently and spared him the need to get his own hands stained with blood. She took the blame on for him, but she certainly didn’t take pleasure in it.

This pampered child could never understand.

“I’ve never killed anyone,” Peko said coldly. “I’m an ordinary schoolgirl. Let’s clean up these magazines—into the trash.”

* * *

Peko looked at the trip tickets in her hand and then, automatically, despite all orders, looked at her young master. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, he was leaving the hotel with Togami, a small figure against Togami’s looming bulk. What could he see with someone so lazy, so used to luxury, so spoiled? How could Togami possibly protect him if he was in danger? Not that there was any reason to fear. It was just a school trip.

The anxiety still prickled down the back of her neck.

_We’re nothing to each other now. Just classmates. Look, Peko—you’re here for your own talent, not as my servant. Try being a an ordinary girl for once in your fucking life. Have fun. Enjoy school. Make some friends._

She would follow her orders, of course. It was only that had no real idea how to go about making friends. She didn’t understand ordinary girls, raised without clear purpose in life. Maybe… maybe talent was enough. Maybe these girls had a purpose all their own.

Well, she’d cleaned with two of them. That could be a start. But Chiaki had already found the ancient games machines in the main building, and Peko was pretty sure she had no intention of leaving. In any case, playing games struck her as a kind of strange purpose. Sonia, though… she was a ruler in waiting, just like Kuzuryo. She understood servants and tools. _I’ve had people killed, naturally._

Souda was making a beeline for Sonia, waving his tickets above his head. Peko was not an unnecessarily cruel girl, and she decided it was a kindness to prevent him being shot down in Sonia’s sweet, cruel voice.

“Princess Sonia, would you like to accompany me to the library?” She chose the destination at random.

There was colour and light in Sonia’s face that made Peko a little surprised, but she said demurely, “I would love to accompany you, Miss Pekoyama.” She put her arm into Peko’s, as if accepting a prince taking her to the ballroom, and they left a deflated Souda in their wake.

* * *

“What shall we do?” Sonia spun around one toe, her frilled skirt flaring just enough to show a little more of her legs—long and fragile and perfectly cared for, of course—but not enough for immodesty. “Shall we look for hidden treasure?”

“In a library? Read, I suppose.”

“Books and wisdom are treasure for the mind and soul, am I not right?”

Peek shook her head, torn between amusement and disgust.“IF yo value learning so highly, why did you choose to go to a school in which there is no requirement to study?”

Sonia gave Peko an engaging smile, tipping her head to one side. “I’m going to look for manga!” 

“So much for treasure for the mind and soul,” Peko said in her general direction.

She felt a little at a loss. The library was a good place to meditate, but she suspected that would be rude, after having invited Sonia here. She hesitated a little, and then made her way to the section on animals. Maybe there would be a book about cute kittens or something to make her feel less aimless without the young master. No matter how desperate the situation, how red the blood on her hands, kittens still had delicate little ears and not a care in the world.

She was soon lost in a book, but her mind wandered a little. Kittens. The day before, Sonia had reminded her of a puppy. Today, she was a kitten—a fluffy, pedigree kitten like the one in front of her, with an melodious mew and no claws. Yet, she must have claws. Her verbal swipes at Souda were sharp, and she talked so naturally about having people killed. A pretty, sweet killer by proxy. Perhaps a tiger cub…

No. A jaguar. Peek stared at the page, but no longer saw the pages. She saw a tall, elegant girl with a back rose at her breast, a crown above her cold eyes, a glint in them as red as the blood on the bayonets of the men who stood before her… A memory. She searched for it. Something from a news article, perhaps. Why couldn’t she place it?

“Eeeek!”

“What’s wrong?” Peko’s swords were in her hand without thinking, as she sprinted down between the stacks. Sonia…

Sonia was lying in a heap in a pile of books, at the foot of a ladder, long legs exposed,.“I tripped!”

Peek sighed with relief, sheathing her swords. “I thought… I thought for a moment, you had been…” Murdered? But that was ridiculous. No one would be killed on a school trip. “Are you badly hurt?”

“No but… oh dear!”

“Oh dear?”

“I thought I’d flipped my skirt up when I fell, but it’s still down!”

“What on earth do you mean?”

Sonia pouted as she sat up. Peko offered her an arm, and Sonia rose gracefully to her feet, brushing off her skirt with her free hand. “I’ve been studying the way Mikan falls over, but it’s harder than you’d think to fall in a suggestive way. I didn’t even manage to expose my underwear.” She seemed truly regretful. “I should have practiced more, but I didn’t know you would invite me to the library right away.” She looked away, blushing. “You don’t waste any time, Miss Pekoyama.”

“You were trying to give me a panty shot? But… why?”

“You invited me to the library! You know.. Secret passion among the stacks. Two beautiful lilies, stealing the precious kisses of maidenhood and desire!” Peko realised she was still holding Sonia’s hand, and dropped it, flushing. “The ninja girl committed to the night, who would kill for the gentle princess, and the princess who is tempted by hero worship into straying into desire. Guilty yet pure touches…” Sonia started to undo her blouse. “I’ve read about it before coming to Japan, of course, and it was something I was eager to discover, even though Hope’s Peak isn’t a girls’’ school. I borrowed some of Hanamaru’s books to help me prepare. He seemed quite excited to lend them to me.”

“Wait. You think this is some kind of schoolgirl love situation?”

“Isn’t it?” That puppy dog gaze again. Golden hair falling softly around Sonia’s peach blossom face. Her lips slightly parted, slightly wet. Her eyes once more filled with stars. Appealing and beautiful.

“Well…” Peko said, faintly. She could feel a shiver rising through her. Sonia’s soft skin looked so very kissable, her slender form so touchable… This was clearly a trap. Clearly. She’d never been the subject of a honey trap before. At least that she knew. She had always been too focussed on the young master to think of other people.

“I will need to make a state marriage. Please don’t disqualify me for it.” Sonia’s pretty blush deepened, her cheeks looking like the last faint touches of blood on snow. “But you could come back with me to my kingdom as my personal bodyguard, if you like.”

“I already have a job—“ And here she was, breaking her promises again.

“I require you to push me against the bookshelf and kiss me, now.” Sonia’s sweet voice rang out with assured command, her arms going around Peko’s neck, her lips a mere breath away from Peko’s. Pretty. So pretty, and so sweet, and Peko had had so little affection in her life…

Who could resist the Ultimate High School Level Princess when she gave commands? Peko closed her eyes, pushed Sonia against the bookshelf, and gave herself over to be whatever Sonia demanded of her.

After all, it was her role to be a tool to be used. And some ways were more pleasant than others.

* * *

“Did you have a good time at the library with Princess Idiot?” the young master asked.

Peko dropped her head so that braids swung forward, her hair and glasses hid her expression. The rims had bruised her face a little from being squashed between the two girls, before she had thought to remove them. She hoped it didn’t show. “Sonia is more dangerous than I thought. I don’t know what motive she has in mind befriending me.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “She is one of the secret council of Global Controllers, and linked with Freemasonary, according to my intelligence. As is Byakuya. You did well befriending her.”

“You think they are a threat to us?” Peko’s head shot upwards, alert and ready for any orders, but her stomach was plummeting to her boots. All of Sonia’s sweetness, her avid kisses…

“Perhaps.” He smiled, suddenly, his hard face looking young and open again, as it only did for her. “Or maybe she likes you and wants to be your friend, Peko. Is that so strange?”

“I don’t have friends..”

He shrugged, colouring. “You have me. You’re cute and clever and talented, Peko. Anyone would want to be your friend.” He cleared his throat. “Keep drawing her out. Make friends. Either we find out what we’re up to, or—“

“She really is an otaku idiot who thinks I’m a ninja.”

He grinned. “Who _likes_ you.”

_Who likes you._ Warmth spread through Peko. She leaned back, thinking. If Sonia was working against their conglomerate, Peko would dispose of her without a second thought. But if not…

She could still feel the warm lips on hers. See the grace with which she moved, hear her melodious voice. A bloodthirsty Cinderella.

“Make some friends, Peko. That’s an order. Enjoy your school life.”

“I thought you weren’t giving me orders anymore?”

“This is an exception.” He grinned at her. “ Let’s enjoy being Ultimates for a bit, Peko. Fuck reality for now, it can wait. Have some fucking fun for once. If they are our enemies, we’ll deal with it. If not—let’s just finish this ridiculous school trip.”

Peko leaned back, letting the sun beat on her face, the soft, fragrant tropical breeze, filled with flowers and sea salt, wash over her. Sonia had smelled nice, too—flowers and something soft and animalic. Maybe she’d ask her to come to the beach to gather materials once the rest day was over.

“I am but your tool. I will follow your orders,” Peko said, and for once, he didn’t object.


End file.
